Ninjago Truth or Dare
by NeonZap
Summary: Title says it all this is Ninjago truth or dare, I had no one to give me dares so for the first chapter I made up my own... but I would REALLY love it if ya'll gave me some dares! thx! NOTE: This may contain grammar and/or bad spelling. It is rated K but there is some rude humor.
1. Made up dares

Kai: This may be fun *looks around*

Jay: *crosses arms* this is as bad as Scary Terri!

Lloyd: Then let's get this over with then…

Skates: Ok wow the ninja are like right in front of me! *Fan girls over them for a moment*

Cole: Ya done?

Skates: … Yeah *smiles awkwardly* Have a seat guys! Welcome to Truth or Dare with Skates Rogers!

Jay: Yay?

Lloyd: *Raises hand* Um… is this gonna be like the other ToD shows we've been on?

Skates: *Blinks* Uhhhh no, number 1 this isn't a show so no one is around! Number 2 I don't hit people if my dares go south… *Smile* JK! *Pulls out sniper* I'm not that violent though…

Kai: Eh-Huh

Cole: What are the Rules?

Skates: Oh yeah! Like normal ToD you guys can dare me and I dare you… easy right? Ok well there is one pass per person, a 'pass' is if u get a dare you can pass it to someone else unless of course everyone was dared to do something… and everyone gets one chicken (but its way more fun to pass) any who anyone in Ninjago can get a dare but for this part let's keep it in just our circle ok?

Everyone: Got it!

Skates: AWESOME! Ok so whoever answers this question gets to go first… It's an Entertainment question! Ready… ok! In the old TV series JAG what was the main pilots rio's flight name?

Kai: How the heck am I supposed to know that…?

Skates: A. Skates B. Fang C. Hammer D. Wolf or

Lloyd: E!

Jay: B

Zane: A

Cole: C

Kai: D…

Skates: Zane you're the winner Harm's Rio was Skates!

Zane: Huh ok! Um… Cole ToD?

Cole: Truths can't hurt you right?

Zane: Ok when you told me you can't go to the movies last week cuz you had a date, what were you REALLY doing?

Cole: DANG IT ZANE! I was at Wal-mart….

Kai: Oh Burnie

Jay: ?

Cole: Ok… uh Kai..

Kai: Dare…

Cole: I dare you to listen to The Night Begins To Shine …

Kai: Easy… *Grabs headphones* 40% 40% 20%!

Jay: …

Cole: Up bub bub! For 100 hours

Kai: THAT'S LIKE *Counts with fingers* TEN DAYS!

Cole: I know…

Kai: hmmm. Pass!

*Whole room gets uncomfortable*

Cole: To whom?

Kai: Skates or Jay?

Skates: JAAAAY!

Jay: SKATES!

Kai: Jay it is… *Sticks head phones on jay*

Jay: I hate you!

Kai: Love you too, Jay!

***100 hours later***

Jay: The… night… it's …. Shining…

Lloyd: LOL!

Kai: I wouldn't be 'LOL'ing Lloyd… ToD?

Lloyd: Truth *Says Confidently*

Kai: Is it true that when you are alone you sing about…. A particular girl…

Lloyd: *Sighs* thanks for not naming her….

Kai: No problem dude… so that's yes?

Lloyd: UH-huh… Ok Skates

Skates: DARE!

Lloyd: Tisk tisk… I dare you to… *looks around then lays an apple on Cole's head* Use your rifle and snipe this apple off Cole's head from 100 yards away…

Skates: In my sleep! *get into a tree and aims*

Cole: MAMA!

Skates: *Pulls trigger and gives Cole a haircut (on purpose) but hits the apple and then shoots it into fourths*

Cole: M-MAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA

Kai: Skates you hot 'shot'! Get it? *Elbows Jay*

Jay: The night begins to shine….

Kai: That coulda been me…

Zane: I get it! 'Ha ha'

Skates: Zane ToD

Zane: Dare would be the illogical choice but why not…..

Skates: I dare you too… Watch The Winter Solider with me! Well… ALL THE CAPTAIN AMARICA MOVIES!

Zane: Not hard…

***After 4 hours***

Zane: I wanna throw away my eyes cuz nothing in life is worth seeing anymore…

Skates: I know right!

Jay: Whew it took me like a long time to finally get that song outa my mind!  
Zane: My turn!

Zane: Jay..

Jay: Dare

Zane: I dare you too prank call Sensei

Jay: YES!

Jay: *Dials sensei* Mr. Wu? Yes this is your doctor… you have so much knowledge we are gonna have to drain it… yes I'm sorry… and we also found the fountain of youth and you are first to t-try it! *Hangs up and sobs laughing*

Zane: I believe it is called 'Comedy Gold'

Jay: *Between laughs* I-IT IS!

Jay: *composes himself* Kai?

Kai: Dares are funnier.

Jay: I dare you too wet your hair and wear it like that.

Kai: But this is hours of work! I have like THOR HAIR!

Jay: Oh well.

***Later***

Kai: See Thor. Hair.

Lloyd: LOL!

Cole: I agree with Lloyd… if you died your hair blond you could cosplay as Thor.

Kai: Hm. I DON'T WANNA COSPLAY AS THOR!

Jay: Yeah I do!

Skates: It is a good look for you… *laughs* god of thunder…HAHAHAHA

Kai: I hate you all!

Skates: We know.

Kai: Oh well… Jay?

Jay: hm. Truth

Kai: Is it true you still wet the bed?

Jay: WHY ARE YOUR DARES SO TIRRIBLE!

YES! I DID YESTERDAY!

Nya: EW!

Jay: *Falls on ground then raises head* Cole,

Cole: Dare… *rolls eyes*  
Jay: Watch every season of My little pony with Lloyd!

Cole: Murder me

Lloyd: *Drags Cole into game room with MLP DVD's*

***Later***

Cole: Lloyd… GET A LIFE!

Lloyd: *Who now is wearing his Rainbow Dash hoodie* I have one!

Skates: I would die if I had to do that…

Kai: You hate MLP?

Skates: YES!

Kai: Lol… Got that bronies?

Skates: Eh… I've seen it so I get the right to my opinion!

Zane: She is correct…

Cole: OK! Skates DoT?

Skates: Isn't it Truth or Dare not Dare or Truth?

Cole: Well Dare or Truth spells 'DoT'

Jay: ? Dot?

Cole: Yessss

Skates: I PICK DARE!

Cole: I dare you to watch the Star Wars saga with Kai.

Kai: YES!  
Skates: NO!

Cole: And the new one!

Skates: Pass

Cole: To whom?

Skates: ZANE!

Zane: I already had my TV dare!

Skates: Bummer Bra

*Zane and Kai go to the movies*

Cole: Why did you pass?

Skates: 1 I have already seen two of them and they were torcher

2 I DON'T LIKE STAR WARS EITHER!

I'm not a Si-fi person!

Cole: Says the girl who loves Anime si-fi and books full of si-fi and likes all of the Marvel movies which are all classified as si-fi.

Skates: I don't like old si-fi then…

Cole: Your favorite book is 'Left Behind' and it was written in 2002? I think maybe? That's 13 years old.

Skates: HOW DO KNOW THAT I LIKE THAT BOOK!

Cole: I follow you on Instagram.

Skates: OMGosh, Anime si-fi? Which one do I like?

Cole: SAO or known as Sword Art Online.

Skates: Who is my favorite Avenger?

Cole: Captain America

***Later***

Skates: FAVORITE SONG?

Cole: Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons

Skates: FAVORITE OLD LIVE ACTION SHOW?

Cole: JAG

Skates: Ok I can see why you know about all that other stuff but how do you know about JAG?

Cole: You question about JAG and Harm's Rio that's how I knew.

Jay: YOU DONE?

Cole: I believe we are. *Walks by Jay*

Skates: He's a stalker. *Whispers to Jay*

Cole: Heard that!

***Later***

Zane: That wasn't so bad… I liked it!

Skates: Wasn't as good as Cap 1 and 2 though right?

Zane: Of course not! There are no really pretty girls in The Star Wars Saga… Laya can't compete with Peggy.

Skates: YUS!

Kai: I liked it more than I think I'd like Captain America.

Jay: This is ToD we probably should move on…

Cole: DoT, Jay its DoT.

Jay: WHAT EVER! Whose turn is it anyway?

Zane: Mine. Skates…

Skates: Truth.

Zane: What would you say if Steve Rogers asked your hand in marriage?

Skates: I'D SAY YEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Jay: LOL!

Skates: Kai.

Kai: Dare.

Skates: I dare you too eat 5, 1 pound buckets of Raspberry Ice cream

Kai: THAT'S NOT A DARE THAT'S TUESDAY! *begins to eat*

Jay: What is that line from?

Cole: I'm gonna leave you guessing.

Jay: *turns to Cole* I hate you.

Cole: *Doesn't look at Jay.* Feeling is mutual.


	2. REAL DARES XD

Skates: HAYO! Glad to see you guys came back for round 2!

Jay: NOT outa choice ok? *Quickly looks back at Cole*

Skates: Let's get started… First one is from ebony umbreon and it says… Kai, you have to… spend an hour in a room of fangirls! Fun!

Kai: NO! Don't make me!

Skates: I'm making you!

Kai: Poo… *turns to the room's door and quickly slips inside*

***One Hour Later***

Kai: Mama…

Cole: I've always wanted to see this day! *Heavenly music plays*

Skates: LOL! Ok next one is for… Jay! Also from ebony umbreon, bit it's a truth, here it is: Is it true you kiss your pillow? *Looks at it again* wow that's tough.

Jay: *Sighs* Yes… Until I was 12…

Nya: Really?

Jay: I'm sorry I was very lonely!

Zane: I wish I could laugh…

Skates: Up bub bup! Don't go laughing next dare is coming at you, Zane! It's from ebony umbreon, aaannnd it's a dare! Turn on your funny switch and leave it on until your next dare or something.

Zane: Huh that's not too bad, *Switch's it on * WOOOO HOOO!

Cole: Yikes!

Skates: Lloyd and Cole these are my last dares from ebony umbreon, Cole- you have to destroy a cake with a mallet. No eating it. Lloyd- here, take this flamethrower and burn every mlp related thing you own.

Cole and Lloyd: NO PLZ!

Skates: Dare's a Dare!

Cole: *grabs mallet* I'm sorry they made me! *Begins crushing cake with the mallet*

Lloyd: Same… *Burns his RD hoodie*

***A Few Minutes Later***

Lloyd and Cole: *Crying*

Skates: Okay! Next... *Squints* wow all these dares are Kai related… these are from Flamegoesupguren , here they are:

Kai- I dare you to act like a wolf and Chase Jay if he talks about Nya.

Jay- I dare you to fight kai when he is really anger

Lloyd- I dare you to ride kai as a horse

Cole - I dare you to not eat cake for 10 days

Cole: It's not hard to not eat cake… I CRUSHED IT ALL! *Crys*

Lloyd: Cool! *Sits on Kai* HIYA!

Kai: Ow! *Begins trotting*

***Minutes Later***

Jay: Well Nya is my babe!

Kai: *Dumps Lloyd and chases Jay*

Lloyd: Ow…

Jay: How long does this go on?!

Skates: *Squints* doesn't say…

Jay: NO! Ow!

Skates: Hee hee.

***Minutes Later***

Skates: Ok here are the last dares of the day! From: Kairocksrainbow

Lloyd-Who is your favorite pony from MLP?

Cole- No cake for you.

Zane- Have a chocolate bar with chocolate chips.

Jay- Try to survive a zombie apocalypse without using your powers nor spinjitzu.

Nya- Go on a date with Cole and Jay nor Kai can't do anything about it. XD

Kai- Have a battle with Kairokesrainbow's character Liza with no weapons. Just powers and spinjitzu. Lloyd you first…

Lloyd: Rainbow Dash duh!

Cole: THAT WON'T BE A PROBLEM!

Zane: EW! But ok, *begins chewing and makes a horrible face*

Jay: Hmm. ZOMBIE APOCOLYPSE RECREATION ROOM!  
***Ten minutes later***

Jay: Easy peasy! *He says as he walks out of the recreation room*

Skates: *Clapping*

Nya: *Looks at Cole*

*** 30 Minutes Later ***

Cole: Well we are back!

Skates: Yeahhh… Kai have to chase Jay 346.5 times, I counted *Smiles* Last one is Kai we set up a room down the hall!

*** Later ***  
Kai: *Comes crawling from the hallway* Never gonna do that again!

Skates: LOL!

***Little Later***

Skates: Thanks for the dare everyone! If you want this to continue we will need more dares! Thanks! You are reading: Ninjago Truth Or Dare! Peace out!

Jay: Bye!

Lloyd: Byee!


	3. Real dares 2

Skates: HEYO, back to Ninjago Truth or Dare, with Skates Rogers, THE AWESOME HALF-WOLF!

Kai: Scratch awesome and replace it with annoying…

Skates: *Looks at Kai* Ok… uh anyway here are our first dares from, CandieGamer1, her dares are:

Kai and Cole: Since you guys are "manly", dance to Gee by SNSD.

Zane: Run around a mall while singing Let it Go in an Elsa wig

Another Dare for Kai: No hair gel for 5 chapters!

*Looks at it again* LOL that last one! You go Candie!

Cole: I have no idea what that song is…

Kai: Neither do I.

Skates: Eh its ok guys! Just dance while it plays.

***Afterward***

Kai: Well that was humiliating.

Skates: *Still bouncing back and forth swinging her tail side to side* It was good!

Cole: Yeah Kai, I could bust a move again?

Everyone: GOSH NO!

Skates: Zane your up, dude! *Hands him a wig*

***At the mall***

Zane: LET IT GO! LET IT GO! CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE!

Skates: *Standing next to the other ninja in the food court.* Not so loud!

***Later***

Zane: To a normal person that would be a totally humiliating experience but because I am a robot… *sighs* I have no feelings.

Kai: That's a good thing!

Skates: Bummer you're up next Kai!

Kai: *Horror music quickly plays*

***Moments later***

Jay: Swirly time! Get your head in the toilet, Kai!

Skates: Tough luck, Spiky!

Kai: *Drowning sound as toilet flushes*

Skates: *Laughing*

***Little while Later***

Skates: Ok next set of dares are from, Firebladevshandonfire,

Kai- turn into a wolf pup for 10 chapter's

Cole- you can eat a cake at chapter 5

Jay- tease kai for acting like a wolf pup

Lloyd- tell us how you like all your team mates

Kai- wear a pink dress and go up to a stage where everyone from ninjago can hear you yell " I'M a pretty pink princess so bow down to me "

Again that last one rocks why didn't I think of that?

Kai: AHHHH NOOOO!  
Skates: *Snaps, Kai turns into a wolf pup*

Kai: I hate this!

Jay: Hey how can you still talk?

Kai: I'M GONNA KNAW A HOLE RIGHT THROUGH YOU!

Skates: Well that counts as Jay's dare, *Checks it off while standing in the chaos*

Ok so Cole, he/she says you can eat cake on chapter 5, Lloyd your up!

Lloyd: I like all my teammates as friends, DUH!

***a little while later***

Kai: I am a pretty princess (wolfpup) BOW DOWN, UH… PEASANTS!

Crowd: *Bows*

Kai: O my gosh! IT WORKED! *Does little wolfpup dance in his dress*

Skates: That is the cutest thing ever!

***Back at the HQ***

Skates: Got some more dares guys! These are from, ebony umbreon

Kai- your hair shall be dyed pink for 3 chapters.

Jay- for everytime you talk, skates/anyone else has to hit you on the head with this teapot I found. *throws teapot into fic*

Zane- ... why are you so hard to torture?! Eh, you got lucky this time.

Cole- here is a bomb. You need to diffuse it or waters gonna go everywhere.

Lloyd- do your parents know about your MLP addiction?

Man I wish someone would give ME a dare COME ONE!

Kai: ON TOP THIS WOLF PUP THING?!

Skates: Welcome to the wolf world, *Shakes ears and tail*

Kai: NOOOOOO I WANT OUT OF THE WOLF WORLD!

Jay: *Dumps pink dye on Kai*

Kai: *Howls*

Skates: Not that that is done… Thanks for the tea pot ebony! *Passes bomb to Cole*

Zane: Thank you for sparring me Ms. Ebony!

Cole: AHHH! CRAP!

***Later***

Skates: How did it go?

Cole: I just left it and ran so I did it!

Skates: Pff that's sad! Lloyd your up!

Lloyd: Of course they do, Ebony! My dad hates me for it though!

Skates: Next set of dares is from, Calico Heart, AWW nice name! Ok they say,

Here Lloyd! -passes him all rainbow dash related things-

Your welcome! Also they are indestructible

Kai- I dare you do cosplay as Jean "horse face" Kirstein

Jay- I dare you to act like Levi Ackerman- the clean freak, OCD and emotionless. And be short. Also can you sing I'm a crazy weirdo to Nya when you call her?

Cole- I dare you to sing Its raining tacos- when it's raining tacos.

Again guys, where are the dares for me?

Lloyd: I LOVE THIS PERSON! THANK YOU!

Skates an Kai: WOLF EARS!? OWWW!

Lloyd: Heh sorry…

Kai: Who is that? *Puts on a house mask* that's the best I got.

Jay: I think I know who that is, isn't he from Attack on Titan? Anyway I already had to watch Cole go on a date with Nya NO WAY AM I CALLING HER AND SINGING THAT!

Skates and Kai: Wolf ears! Seriously? *Skates hits Jay*

*Begins raining tacos*

Cole: uh… ITS RAINING TACOS! LALALALA TACOS IS WHAT IT IS RAINING! LLALALALAL

***Later***

Skates: I think I need wolf hearing aids! Do they make those? Anyway next dares are from, Kairocksrainbow,

Jay- Huh. You did it. Well. No talking for 4 chapters,let Kai burn you alive.

Zane- Marry Pixal.

Cole -Take Nya on a date and Jay and Kai can't do anything about it.

Nya- Read a Brusieshipping fanfic.

Kai- Have a rap battle with my character Zaya.

Guys what about me?!

Jay: Um… I will not let Kai burn me alive but I will stop taking.

Zane: I don't believe my life and marriage choices should be made on just one dare, but what I will do is this, *Sucks face with P.I.X.A.L. *

Skates: Yee!

Kai and Jay: NO

Jay: Dang it I talked! *Gets hit by Skates*

Cole: Yeah I already did that!

Nya: I am not reading it I'm passing it to Skates!

Skates: *Doesn't realize what she says until a moment later* Wait what?

*** later ***

Skates: *Looks at Jay and Cole* PEOPLE ARE SICK!

Kai: How bad could this be?

***later***  
Kai: I THOUGHT I was good at everything, I THOUGHT!

Skates: You Lost?

Kai: Yes.

Skates: Next and last one of the night is from JayTsunami he/she says,

I dare Zane to sing his funny switch song on the radio.

COME ON STILL NO DARES FOR ME!?

Anyway… Radio Station room is down the hall

***Later***

Zane: That was fun!  
Cole: *Smiles at Jay*

Skates: Come on Cole really?

Cole: What?

Skates: I just read the dumb thing I don't need you smiling at Jay!

Cole: You got me!

Skates: Any who…That's all we got guys, but the only way we continue is if ya'll submit more dares on the reviews area, we are having some trouble with a particular user named catspats31 they are threatening to take us off line… yeah this really stinks… anyway if you want us to go on please not only submit dares… but tell us some encouraging things, other stuff like that feedback, how much you are enjoying this story, just things that will help us win the fight with the rude people like catspats31, and if you're really brave maybe even PM them yourself?

Skates: This will just help us from getting our story hurt or even worse, so two things feedback and dares, not hard… AND GIVE ME A DARE OR TWO PLEASE? *Smiles* Thanks! Peace out!

Zane: Bye!

Jay: *Waves*


	4. Alex joins the game!

Skates: Welcome back to Ninjago truth or dare! We have dares ROARING in after our last chapter! Some people asked if they can ask more than one dare the answer is: YES! Of course ya'll can! Especially if they are for me!

Jay: *Rolls eyes*

Skates: ANYWAY! First dare that has come in is from a nice person who has returned to submit another dare! Gotta love JayTsunmai! Yay! *Does a cute wolf dance* His/Her dare is, for me! YAY! *Reads note card then frowns* I'm not a dog! I am a wolf! Well half wolf but still! That's icky!

Cole: Listen JayTsunami if you submit more dares for Skates that are like that, we can be BFF's ok?

Skates: Grrrr, anyway one thing Cole said is right guys even if you submit 100 dares we don't care! Have them roll in I'm not stopping this story anytime soon!

Kai: Well enough talking out of you, Dog. It's toilet drinking time!

Skates: I really hope that name doesn't stick!

***Later***

Skates: *Standing in front of a toilet* Hmm, this looks refreshing! *Begins drinking from toilet like a dog*

Cole: Well I'm never eating again!

Kai: LOL!

Skates: Mmmm, *licks around her mouth* That was gooood.

Zane: Gross…

Skates: Next dare is from my good friend AshPhoenix284! Gotta love ya pal!

Her dares are:

Skates - I dare you to let ME, Alex Night and another fellow Half-Wolf, join in this DoT!

Kai - since you went in the fan girl room as a human... I dare you to go in again, now that you're an adorable wolf pup!

Cole - what would you do if you couldn't eat cake?

Jay - I dare you to try and out run a pack of wolves, including me, Skates, or Kai

Zane - I dare you to have your humor switch on for 3 chapters

Lloyd - I dare you to not talk about MLP for 5 chapters

Nya - I dare you to not talk to Jay

Alex: Come up with your own dare! This Half-Wolf girl can take it!

Skates: Half wolfs forever! *High-fives Alex* Any way yes of course you can join but only cuz you're a close friend!

Kai: Why do I get the bad dares! *Goes into room, you hear girls screaming*

***Later***

Kai: I almost got adopted! 726 times!

Skates: Well ain't that cute! Alex I believe you asked Cole a truth?

Alex: what would you do if you couldn't eat cake?

Cole: *poker face* Die.

Skates: Ok running time!

***later***

Jay: YOU GUYS ARE GIRLS AND A BOY BUT HOW DID YOU BEAT ME!?

Skates, Ales, and Kai: EARS!

Jay: Whoops!

Skates: *Hits Jay upside the head* that's for talking! *Back hands him* that's for damaging sensitive ears! Zane your dare remember? Turn it on.

Zane: *Sighs and flips switch* WEEEEEEEE!

Skates: Ears guys ears!

Lloyd: Can we ignore Alex's dare?

Skates and Alex: NO!

Lloyd: …

Nya: Yeah Alex your evil I love Jay!

***Later***

Skates: Next set of dares is from my best buddy Missbone6! *Looks at the card* Your my like BFF and you don't even dare me! Come on!

Her dares are:

Lloyd: You can only talk in gibberish until, idk, the next dare or 2?

Cole: perform the triple tiger sashay 3 times in a row, cause I wanna see that

Kai: Become Sensei Wu for one day

Jay: If you could create your own sibling (brother or sister) what would they be like? (U get a truth cause your my fav and I feel bad because of your dares)

Zane: Become horrible at cooking like Cole on your day to make the meals

Nya: Read all of Lloyds comics

Dareth: Sing The Night Begins to Shine on the radio in a terrible voice, unless you can't sing, in which case sing like u would normally

Come on I need more dares guys!

Lloyd: Fwubabwuba!

Cole: Eh ok, but I need dummies.

***Later***

Cole: Done!

Kai: I don't think pink wolf pups can be sensei's…

Skates: Moving on!

Jay: Well Missbone6, it would probably be Serena Blair Walker your OC, she kinda rocks!

Zane: *Poker Face, breaks out laughing* I apologize it's just so hard to keep a straight face when you have your funny switch on! But yes I think I can do that! *Feeds Cole*

Cole: HELP I'M GONNA DIE!

Nya: I didn't know Lloyd owned comics? No wait… yes I did… his nerd comics?

Lloyd: FWUBA

***Later***

Nya: Well I'm nerded out for the next… *counts with fingers* 500 years?

Lloyd: BAKALAKMAMA

Dareth: Hey, guys! And yes pretty girl I CAN sing on any radio! THE NIGHT BEGINS TO SHINE!

***Later***

Dareth: Ok I'm done! Dareth out!

Skates: *Howls and holds ears* I USED to like that song!

Jay: *Smiles*

Skates: Well that's all we got so far! Remember, you dare/truth as many times as you want, and please make sure to dare me, (Skates!) And Alex too! Thanks! And don't forget feedback! Peace out!

Jay: *Waves*

Alex: Bye!

Cole: Bye

Lloyd: BABA


	5. More awesome dares

Skates: HI! Welcome back to truth or dare with Skates and Alex! The awesome half wolfs!

Jay: Not awesome!

Skates: *Back hands Jay* First truth is from my pal JayTsunami! His/her truth is for ME! Yay! *Shakes tail and dances* It says'

Skates what is your favorite food?

Kai: She probably eats kids!

Skates: No… Well, JayTsunami I am a total sucker for pizza sauce! That would have to be my favorite food *Mouth waters*

Cole: CAKE!

Zane: They didn't ask you!

Skates: He/She also says,

'Yes, Cole, we can.'

Cole: YAYA! *Mentally hi fives you*

Skates, Alex, and Kai: Wolf ears!

Skates: ahem… Next dare is from Missbone6! She says,

Skates, I dare you to run around on all fours while barking and growling at people for 3 hours.

What?! Well… I guess why not?

***In town***

Skates: *Howling at strangers*

***Later***

Skates: Welp that was fun! But no games because the next set of dares are from Firebladevsshandonfire! He/She says,

Kai- since your now a wolf, I dare you to bite Jay's hand hard

Jay- try to make Kai do the 'Puppy face'

Come on no dares for me or Alex!

Kai: Hmm, Fun! *latches on to Jay's hand*

Jay: ZANE GET HIM OFF! AHHHHH!

Alex: Wolf ears!

Jay: Help help he is sinking his teeth into my flesh! ZZZAAAANNNNNNEEE!

Skates: Jay pipe down!

Kai: *Let's go of Jay's hand*

Jay: Oww… BAD KAI!

Kai: *Makes puppy face*

Skates: All righty then… next dares are from, strange and proud of it, he/she says,

I dare Lloyd to balance on one hand for 5 chapters

I dare Kai to fight strange's OC Imogen

I dare Zane to fight all the ninja but you're not allowed faking they all have to fight normally

No dares for me or Alex AGAIN!

Lloyd: Got it! *Begins balancing*

Kai: Sorry strange and proud of it… I am a wolf pup… that is pink currently out of the fighting business.

Zane: *Smiles evilly*

***Later***

Jay: Why did we lose?

Skates: *Hits Jay* FNAFLover510 dares us to read her one shot,

I did it was very good! And from ebony umbreon is,

You want to be dared? *ahem* I'll come back to you. Promise.

Kai- PUPPY! Give him to a six year old to be petted for a while!

Jay- I dare you to stand at the top of the tallest building in Ninjago during a thunderstorm.

Cole- INTO THE PI- I mean throws him to some tigers.

Zane- Into the fangirl room!

Lloyd- Dye your gi purple. Because reasons.

You better get back to me Ebony!

Kai: *Six year old walks in* No no no NO! *Begins running down the hall his paws slid on the hard wood.*

Jay: *Nods*

***Later***

Jay: *Holds up I sign that says 'I lived'*

Skates: *Laughs*

Cole: Sorry no way, but! I will cuddle with a kitty cat! *Picks up kitten and 'prrr's with it*

Zane: *Sigh walks into Fan girl room*

Lloyd: *Sigh, motions Skates to dye his Gi*

***Later***

Zane: *Smiles* I lived!

Skates: Eh…. Well next dare is for me, from Alex…. Take it away Alex.

Alex: I dare you to have a thousand gallons of ice cold water dumped on you and me!

Skates: Whaa…. *Stands in shock and ear twitches*

Nya and Zane: *Combines powers and dumps water on their heads*

Skates: *howls and whimpers*

Alex: Now, I dare everyone to give me (ALEX) a truth or dare and I can't pick whether it's truth or dare!

Lloyd: Do you ship GreenFlame MeXKai?

Kai: *Looks at Lloyd surprised*

Jay: I dare you to listen to heavy metal music with the volume at 85% for 2 hours…

Zane: Do you have a crush on anyone?!

Cole: I dare you to make me some cake!

Nya: Go kiss someone in this room!

Skates: Do you ship Techno-shipping or Bruise-Shipping ZaneXJay ColeXJay? (I ship none of the above)

Well anyway if you guys wanna hear Alex's answers you will have to tune in next time!


	6. Alex answers!

Skates: Welcome back! Now that that's outa da way, ninja, re-ask your questions to Ms. Alexis….

Lloyd: Do you ship GreenFlame MeXKai?

Alex: NOPE!

Jay: I dare you to listen to heavy metal music with the volume at 85% for 2 hours…

Alex: Oh boy… this is going to hurt…

***2 hours later***

Zane: Do you have a crush on anyone?!

Nya: Go kiss someone in this room!

Alex: To answer both Zane and Nya… *Kisses Cole*

Cole: *Blushes, kisses back*

Jay: …

***Later***

Cole: I dare you to make me some cake!

Alex: Okay!

***Later***

Cole: Nummy! *Eats cake*

Skates: Do you ship Techno-shipping or Bruise-Shipping ZaneXJay ColeXJay? (I ship none of the above)

Alex: NOPE!

Skates: Neither do I! *Smiles* But… some of these next dares indicate someone may ship Greenflame!

Lloyd and Kai: *blushes*

Skates: And Jaya… (I ship it)

Jay: *perks up*

Skates: Dares came in from, Firebladevshandonfire, or Flame! He/She says,

I have one for Nya - I dare you to say your pregnant to Kai, Lloyd,Cole,jay and say Jay the father

Kai - lick Lloyd's cheek

Nya: *Smiles*

***Later***

Nya: Kai guess what?!

Kai: I don't know what?

Nya: I'm pregnant!

Kai: … *Blank puppy face*

Nya: Jay's the father!

Kai: *Bites Jay*

Jay: NO I'M NOT!

Nya: I know I'm kidding!

Kai: *Lets go of Jay*

***Later***

Skates: Well, Kai… get licking!

Lloyd: This is less weird because he is a puppy…

Kai: *Licks Lloyd*

Skates: Awkward…. Anyway we have some other dares from Flame, they say,

Jay - I dare you to turn into a wolf pup for 5 chapters.  
Lloyd- Lloyd do you like kai as more of a friend?  
Kai- I dare you and Jay to have a wolf fight but only one can use their elemental powers you can choose Skates.  
Skates- I dare you to try to dress Kai up like a baby with a diaper on.  
Nya- do you like Jay as human or wolf pup?

Jay: *Turns into a wolf pup* AH!

Lloyd: Um… Does that mean if I say 'no' I like him as a? A what? What's my second option?

Skates:*Whispers to Lloyd*

Lloyd: *Blushes* I don't know…

Kai: What?

Skates: Awkward again… especially cause I don't ship GreenFlame! Anyway you two have to fight!

***Later***

Kai: It hurts!

Skates: Jay won?

Kai: Yes…

Skates: *Puts a diaper on Kai*

Kai: Ah! I am exposed!

Skates: No you're a puppy you can't be 'exposed'… Nya your up!

Nya: Um… he is a pretty cute wolf pup… I like both!

Skates: Alex you got some dares for us?

Alex: Skates - Fight Nico di Angelo from Percy Jackson!

Lloyd - Be a cat for as long as Kai is a wolf pup!

Kai- Chase any cats you see!

Jay - Listen to 10 hours of Justin Beiber's song Baby!

Zane - Time for revenge! Do you have a robotic crush?

Cole - Be a black furred Wolf for 10 chapters!

Nya - Kiss any guy, but Jay and your brother (just in case you try that loop hole)!

Skates: I have no idea who that is… besides I would win…

Lloyd: *turns into a kitten* Ah!

Kai: Haha, wait you're a cat! *Chases Lloyd*

Lloyd: Help!

Jay: I may not live so if I don't… Eh whatever *Puts on wolf headphones*

Zane: Who else rather than P.I.X.A.L.? I love P.I.X.A.L.

Cole: *Turns into wolf*

Skates: All of us will be animals by the end of this…

Nya: *Kisses Lloyd's little kitten nose* There not awkward at all! Alex, I will always find a loop hole, after all I am practically water and as they say 'water always finds a way'

Skates: Ok… Next is from Cole's BFF! JayTsunami, He/She says,

Mmm yummy pizza sauce! Ok this one's for my friend,

Cole- I dare you to interrupt Jay while he's talking for 2 chapters. As a person who yaps a lot I know he'll hate it, I sure do! Sorry, Jay! :D

Jay: Wait wha-

Cole: LALALA

Jay: Grrrr *Wolf pup fight breaks out*

Skates: I know right JayTsunami!? I LOVE pizza sauce, I actually eat it by the jar!

Lloyd: Ew!

Skates: Can it cat!

Any way thanks for reading! We need more dares guys especially for me and Alex! Thanks see you next time!


	7. More

Skates: Heyo let's just get to the dares… these first ones are from the author… Me I guess?

Hey! Can I dare my own story? I guess I can XD!

Alex- I dare you to give all the Ninjago (including ME) a dare/truth and we can't pick whether its a truth or a dare!

Cole- Kiss Alex! XD

Kai- Eat dog food.

Lloyd- Go to a dog park!

Jay- Lick Nya.

Zane- Every time Jay says anything make it awkward for him.

Skates- (LOL) Kiss your crush that is in the room.

Why self! Why?! Alex you can answer last…

Cole: *blushes* um… *Kisses Alex*

Kai: No! *Skates puts dog food in his mouth* Mmmm… not bad…

Lloyd: I am gonna chicken this one…

Jay: *Licks Nyas leg*

Nya: Ew!

Jay: Whats does that even mean?

Zane: OH JAY! You are sooooo funny! I love you!

Jay: *Blushes* Uh… is this permanent?

Skates: IDK… Why do I have to kiss someone?! *Leans over and kisses Lloyd*

Lloyd: *Blushes* Why did I find that… what's the word, unexpected?

Skates: Ok Alex give your dares….

Alex: Lloyd - Listen to calm ocean waves for 10 hours!

Kai- what's your favorite computer game?

Jay - Play FNAF 4!

Cole - jumpscare Jay at any good moments you see!

Zane - cosplay as Thor!

Nya - Turn into a fox!

Lloyd: Ok…

***10 hours later***

Lloyd: THAT WAS NOT OCEAN OR CALM!

Skates: *High fives Alex*

Alex: it changes to never gonna give you up!

Kai: As for my favorite computer game… Minecraft!

Skates: *giggles*

Jay: I have before… so I am chickening…

Cole: BOO!

Jay: Ah!

Zane: He's so punctual!

Jay: Would you quit it!

Zane: Oh I love you!

Skates: Lol! I'm good…

Zane: *Puts a Thor costume on*

Nya: *Turns into a fox* Ah!

Jay: Hhahaha

Skates: Ok next dares are from, Calico Heart! He/She says:

Nya- who do you like more? Kai or Jay?  
Everyone- Do you like waffles?  
Lloyd&Skates- Do a roller skating challenge.  
Lloyd- Follow me to this room. (the room will have to be secret so ask me privately or you know.)  
Alex- meet my annoying friend Alex Brammeld and see how long you can last.

Nya: Jay!

Kai: What?!

Skates: I can't eat them!

Jay: YESSSS

Zane: I love, Jay! No waffles

Jay: Stop it!

Alex: YES!

***Later in the roller rink***

Skates: Did I tell you I used to roller-skate in my basement? That's why my nickname is 'Skates' DUH!

Lloyd: What is your real name?

Skates: I'm not telling you in 1,000,000 years!

Lloyd: Guys truth her to say it!

Skates: I still have my chicken

Lloyd: Two people truth her!

Zane: Ready set GO!

***Later***

Skates: I win you loose!

Lloyd: I will know your real name!

Skates: What's it to you?

Lloyd: EVERYTHING! *Follows Calico into the secret room then screams like a girl*

Skates: Alex your up…

Alex: Probably 30 seconds before someone probably needing to tie me down...

Skates: LOL! Next dares are from, Ebony Umbreon!

EVERYONE'S A DOG! or cat. is someone gonna end up as a budgie now?

Skates- see, told you I'd come up with one. Sit in a room filled with cats for 10 minutes.

Kai- *throws stick at him* go fetch.

Jay- dye your hair/fur rainbow colours.

Lloyd- dress up as a unicorn and sing 'pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows' while tap dancing on Jay.

Zane- can you make toast? I mean, you've got a tiny saw in your arm and your head lights up so...

Cole- here is a cake. you cannot eat the cake. just look at it sadly. otherwise I will personally come in there and slap you. I will.

Everyone: Chicken!

Skates: No one has a chicken left…

***10 minutes later***

Skates: Done!

Kai: *Goes to fetch stick*

Jay: Done!

Skates: Rainbow Jay!

Zane: That color really brings out your eyes!

Jay: UHG!

Lloyd: *Jumps on Jay and sings*

Zane: I can make toast yes…

Cole: *Eats cake* What was I supposed to do with it again?

Skates: Ok next dares are from Alex, take t away Alex!

Alex: Ok,

Lloyd - KITTY BATH TIME!

Kai, Cole, and Jay - Watch the whole thing of the Anime, Wolf's Rain, with me!

Skates - Read the Percy Jackson books, but just the first series!

Zane - Turn into a robo HAWK!

Nya - If you could be a demigod, who would your godly greek parent be?

Lloyd: No! *Gets drug into the bath room*

***Later***

Kai: That wasn't so bad…

Skates: Noooo!

Cole: Why?

Skates: Remember that personal opinion thing we had in the first chapter?

Cole: Yeah…

Skates: *Glares at Cole*

Cole: Oh…

Zane: Now I am a Techno-Shipping fanboy, robot hawk, cosplaying as Thor!

Nya: Ummm… idk, Zues? Wasn't he a Greek god?

Skates: Lol, Next dares are from, Eclipse Heart185

Alex, Skates, and Nya - Fan BOY room for 12 hours!

Kai - You shall be a half wolf for 5 chapters!

Cole - Watch Big Hero 6 with Alex!

Jay - You are to try and prank Alex, but beware... I KNOW Alex will kick your butt! XD

Zane - Dye your white ninjdroid hair a girly purple!

Lloyd - To the cave of wolves for you!

Everyone - Watch ALL of the Gravity Falls Episodes with Alex and Skates.

Alex: Mommy….

***12 hours later***

Skates: EWW!

Nya: Yup!

Alex: Too many guys inspecting me to act like some princes like girl...

Skates: Now for Bi-

Alex: Well... what are we waiting for? Let's go watch some Hiro and Baymax awesomeness!

Skates: You do know I have seen it befo-

Alex: *Grabs Skates*

***After the movie***

Alex: Best movie ever!

Skates: Okay?

Jay: *Tosses a rubber spider into Alex's lap*

Alex: What th-? SPIDER! *jumps up* *sees Jay* You are so dead Jay! *Starts chasing him*

Skates: Anyway… Time or Gravity Falls! My very favorite show!

Alex: Howl-tastic! This is going to be awesome!

***Afterward***

Skates: I LOVE IT SOOOOO MUCH!

Alex: Put your paws or wings up if you liked Gravity Falls! *Raises her paw/hand*

Skates: *Raises hand* next are from Dragongirl15,

Kai-*throws water balloon* cool it hot-head! XD Man, I've always wanted to do that. Anyway, I dare you to play FnaF with Cole (I think I spelled that right, if you don't know what FnaF is, DONT look it up. *shudders* it scares ME. And I'm not afraid of horror stories...)

Jay- You're awesome! And I dare you to kiss Nya. You're welcome.

Cole-How dare you try to steal Nya from Jay! Shame on you! However, I got less mad when you got all...ghost-a-fied. You're really cool this way, though. FnaF is bad enough for now. I'll dare you next time.

Zane- well, I was gonna dare you to kiss Pixal, but I see that's already been done. Soo, I'll let Skates decide. BTW is it possible for me to talk with Pixal?

Skates-alright alright, I'll dare you already...*smirks* but you're gonna regret it. I dare you to kiss Kai!

Lloyd: (oh my gosh it's the green/golden ninja...) you like MLP too? You really are awesome...my favorite character is Twilight. Don't tell the others, but you are my favorite! Can I have your autograph? (Trying insanely hard not to fangirl out in front of him.

Kai: WETNESS!

Cole: OKAY!

***Later***

Cole: That wasn't so bad!

Kai: Mama…

Jay: *Dips and kisses Nya*

Zane: Well THE CURSE IS BROKEN!

Skates: What th-

Zane: *Dips and kisses P.I.X.E.L.

Skates: Yes you can talk with P.I.X.E.L.

Kai: Whelp kiss me gurly!

Skates: Eh…

Kai: *Kisses Skates*

Skates: EWW!

Lloyd: *Signs you a autograph*  
Skates: Next, dare is from Kairocksrainbow,

Alright. I got one dare.

Everyone besides Kai because he is a wolf pup:Fight me Kairocksrainbow with no powers nor Spinjitzu. Just weapons.

***Later***

Skates: You guys got beat up like suckers, well except Alex and me! Must be our half-wolfness!

Next dares are from, BuckyIsAwesome!

Zane- Because you are a robot and you have no blood... I dare you to sit on your head for 2 Chapters.

Jay- Shock your hair every Chapter until Chapter 10.

Cole- Eat nothing but dirt for 2 Chapters.

Alex- Lay perfectly still for 2 Chapters.

Skates- Hug everyone you see for 2 chapters.

Kai- Fast without hair gel for 2 chapters.

Lloyd- Sit on Kai's head for 1 chapter.

Zane: *Sits on head*

Jay: *Shocks hair*

Cole: Eh okay…

Alex: Is there any way I can pass on that one?

Skates: *Hugs everyone*

Kai: I thought I was already doing that!

Lloyd: *Sits on Kai's Head*

Skates: Next dare is from JXawesomeness,

Kai- Go vegetarian for 2 chapters

Kai: MY LIFE IS RUINED!

Skates: and last one for the day is from TsunamiSeaWing, formerly Jattsunami!

Truth: Jay, why do you like Nya so much? Nya why do u like Jay?

Jay: I like Nya because she is classy and pretty and nice!

Nya: IU like Jay because he is funny and sweet!

Skates: That's all we got today sorry guys just keep submitting those dares!


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys! Guess whats back? YOUR FAV FANFIC NINJAGO TRUTH OR DARE! I mean it baby!

I'm also fixing the chapter with the coding problem I'M SO SORRY BTW

(Alex doesn't know I'm doing it XD)

~Neo


	9. Skates Secrets Remain XD

Skates: Hey Guys were back with some more DoT!

Alex: Let's get started! First we have… *reads ahead and starts to frown*… on second thought…

Skates: What's so bad about the first dares?

Alex: *looks up* They dared you to Play 7 minutes of Heaven with Kai, and then with Nya…

Skates: Heaven doesn't sound so bad!

Kai and Nya: NO!

Alex: *whispers something to Skates*

Skates: *grossed out* WHAT!? I thought u meant real heaven! No way am I doing that!

Alex: Glad we're on the same page! Sorry Elveron294, but the dares and truths you gave us are just not in the K Rated category… that goes for everyone else too, please try to keep them K+ or K Rated Dares and Truths…

Skates: Lets continue on… Missbone6 says,  
Ok I got some dares (and truths)  
Jay- I dare you to hang out with me for a day and give me your number because we are unofficial siblings (in a way)  
Kai and Lloyd- I dare you to only say waffles from the next day  
Nya- I dare you to go to a lesson in Dareths dojo and be a student (and no telling Dareth what to do!)  
Skates- If you could live in any fictional world, what would it be?  
Cole- I dare you to be weak (no strength power!) for a day  
Zane - Who is your favorite ninja? (And you can't say yourself!)  
Alex- I dare you to swim in yogurt!

Jay: See you guys in a few hours… *leaves*

-Few Hours Later-

Jay: She's actually pretty cool…

Nya: Oh really?

Jay: For being an unofficial sibling!

Kai: Waffle waffle waffle waffle…

Lloyd: Waffle waffle…

Skates: What?

Alex: Hold on a second… *leaves for a moment then comes back with small white boards, red and green markers, and erasers and gives them to Kai and Lloyd*

Kai: *writes down "Good for you Jay…"*

Lloyd: *writes down "Whatever Jay…"*

Skates: Good thinking Alex! Anyway, your turn Nya!

Nya: Oh boy…

-After a lesson in Dareths dojo-

Nya: I lost count of how many times I couldn't correct him…

Alex: Alright Skates, if you could live in any fictional world, what would it be?

Skates: Probably Narnia!

Cole: Why do I have to be weak?!

Skates: *shrugs* Zane, who's your favorite ninja?

Zane: If I can't pick myself, then probably Kai.

Skates: Alex, time to swim in some yogurt!

Alex: Okay! *jumps into a pool of yogurt and starts swimming around*

-After half an hour-

Alex: *cleaning the yogurt off her tail and ear with a towel* That wasn't that bad.

Nya: I still can't believe you swam in yogurt for a half an hour.

Alex: Anyway, next dares come from ebony umbreon… *looks at the dares* Come on! No dares for me or Skates?

Skates: ebony umbreon says,  
Cole- Someone slap him. I told him not to eat the cake.  
Kai- here are a red button and a blue button, one blows up in your face the other gives you candy. I wanna see how lucky you are.  
Lloyd- Fangirl room.  
Jay- you're lucky i'm feeling generous with you.  
Zane- where's pixal? is she still in your head or what?

Cole: Wait, that's what I was supposed to d- *gets smacked by Skates* OW!

Skates and Alex: EARS!

Cole: *rubs the spot where Skates smacked him* But it really hurts!

Alex: Your turn Kai!

Kai: Waffle waffle… *writes "Oh no…"*

-A few minutes later-

Skates: *bored* When's he going to press a button?

Everyone (in the room): *jumps when they all hear an explosion* Ahh!

Alex: Right now apparently!

Kai: *walks through the door covered in a black ash and says weakly* waffle…

Skates: And he's alive! Lloyd, Fangirl room!

Lloyd: Waffle! *writes "Mommy!"*

-Ten minutes later-

Lloyd: Waffle waffle waffle! *writes "That was torture!"*

Alex: Since Jay got off lucky this time, Zane… Where's pixal? Is she still in your head or what?

Zane: P.I.X.A.L. is not in my head, I think she's in the other room with the other people of Ninjago.

Skates: Next set of dares come from Alex Nite! Take it away Alex!

Alex: Skates - Go play with some baby snow leopards!  
Alex - Paint ball time for you! XD  
Kai - Play Fnaf world!  
Jay - Play Fnaf world with Kai!  
Zane - you are now FULLY human! (not a robot or a hawk)  
Cole - Here's some cake and you're also back to being a human!  
Nya - Do a funny rain dance!

Skates: Aww ok!

-Half an hour later-

Skates: *squishes her face ad squeaks* FUNNNN!

Alex: Alright, my turn… But what the heck me?!

-During paintball-

Alex: *hit by a paintball * GAH! *hit by another* OW! *and another* SHOOT! *and another* OW! NOT LITERALLY!

-After paintball-

Skates: *smirking* So how'd it go?

Alex: *walks in covered in different paint colors* Man that hurts… *rubs an ear* One of those guys even shot my ear!

Skates: Jay, Kai, you're next! Ready to play… Fnaf World…?

Kai: Waffle waffle waffle waffle waffle waffle waffle?

Jay: What Kai is probably trying to say is, what the heck is Fnaf World?

Skates: What is Fnaf World, Alex?

Alex: *shrugs* I don't exactly know, *evilly grins* but I could have them play Five Nights at Freddy's 4 on Nightmare Mode!

Kai: Waffle?!

Jay: What?!

Skates: Why not?

-One hour later-

Jay: I hate you so much!

Alex: Alright, and now Zane and Cole are humans!

Cole: *turns back into a human*

Zane: *turns into a human*

Alex: Also, here some cake for Cole!

Cole: CAKE!

Skates and Alex: EARS!

Zane: Being human is quite interesting!

Skates: And I believe Nya have a dance to do.

Nya: *mumbles* You've got to be kidding me…

-One funny rain dance later-

Alex: Now we have EclipseHeart185's dares and truths! She says,  
Skates - Meet my friend Ember Wolfe... let him be here for a quick dare and truth!  
Kai - Go cliff diving off of a 70ft cliff (Everyone must watch from below except for Skates (just in case he needs a push XD)) NO POWERS!  
Jay and Nya - Go sky diving with each other! NO POWERS!  
Zane - Watch the movie iRobot!  
Cole and Alex - SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN!  
Lloyd - PIE TO THE FACE! *throws pie into Lloyd's face*

Skates: Is there anymore?

Alex: Let's just wait a moment on the last few…

Skates: Okay!

Ember: *has black hair and amber/gold eyes, come in* S'up.

Skates: Hi, *whispers to Alex* Is he single?

Alex: *shrugs*

Ember: *snickers* I heard the dares you guys are doing and… just… Wow... Good luck living through that!

Skates: Alex, what is Ember's truth and dare anyway?

Alex: Let's hold off on the truth for a minute, but his dare is to do everyone's dares!

Ember: HAHAhaaa... wait... What...?

Skates: You have to do everyone's dares!

Ember: WHAT?! *shocked*

Skates: Time to go up a cliff Kai and Ember!

-A few minute later-

Ember: *looks down the cliff* We're really high..

.  
Kai: *nods nervously* Waffle…

Skates: *smirking* Enjoy swimming boys! *pushes both of them*

Kai: *screaming* WAFFLE!

Ember: *yells* OOHH MMYY GGOOOOODDDSS! *lands in the water*

Kai: *lands in the water screaming his head off*

Alex: *looks at everyone who's at the bottom of the cliff with her while rubbing her ears* You'd think a guy wouldn't scream in that high of a pitch…

Ember: *comes up first and yells* IT'S FREAKIN COLD!

Kai: *comes up after Ember*

-A few minutes later-

Skates: *points at Jay, Nya, and Ember* You three ready to fly?

Ember: I just did!

-A plane ride into the sky later-

Skates: *after making sure everyone had a parachute* Time to fly!

Jay: I love you Nya!

Nya: I love you too!

Jay and Nya: *jump off together*

Ember: *turns to Skates* Are you wearing a parachute?

Skates: *confused* Yeah…? Why?

Ember: *grabs Skates arm* Pay back! *pushes her out of the plane*

Skates: *screams*

Ember: *jumps out after everyone else* YOLO!

Skates: *screams at Ember* I HATE YOU, YOU SON OF A SNAKE JERK!

-After landing-

Alex: *confused to see that Skates was with Ember, Jay, and Nya and not on the plane* What the heck? I thought you weren't supposed to jump off.

Skates: *very mad then glares at ember* I didn't jump!

Ember: *laughing* That was fun!

Skates: *punches Ember's shoulder*

Ember: Ow! *trying to look innocent* What was that for?

Skates: You know why! *mumbles under her breath* I can't believe you jerk...

Zane: *still confused*

Ember: Lets go see it…

-One hour and fifty-five minutes later-

Zane: That is quiet an interesting robot movie!

Ember: I've seen better movies….

Skates: Alright now it's t-

Alex: The perfect time to do Ember's truth!

Ember: Alright, lay it on me!

Alex: Do you like Kirsten Starlin?

Ember: *stiffens*

Skates: Who's Kirsten Starlin?

Alex: Here, Eclipse sent me a picture of her! *pulls out a picture of Kirsten Starlin: who has dark brown hair and silver-blue eyes*

Skates: Well Ember?

Ember: *blushes* Umm... yes, yes I do, okay? There I said it!

Skates: Anyway, it's time for some… *rereads Alex and Cole's dare and smirks* Alex…

Alex: Yeah?

Skates: Time for you and Alex to do Seven Minutes in Heaven… Well, more like five minutes in a closet kissing!

Cole: *starts to blush* Umm…

Alex: *blushing* Uhh…

Ember: Wait! *smirks and says all smart Alex* What am I going to do for five minutes in a closet? Make out with myself?

Skates: *smirks* What about Kirsten Starlin?

Ember: *starts to blush* Umm...

Kirsten: *walks in* Hey Ember!

Ember: *facepalms* Shoot! Can I pass or chicken?!

Alex: If me and Cole can't, you can't!

Ember: GRR!

Skates: *pushing Alex and Cole into a closet* You two first! *closes and locks the closet door*

-Five minutes later-

Skates: *bangs on the door* Times up! *unlocks the door*

Alex: *walks out, blushing and says to Skates* NOT a word…

Cole: *walks out, also blushing*

Skates: *pushing Ember and Kirsten into the closet* Your turn!

Kirsten: *shocked**blushing* Whoa WHAT?!

Skates: *closes and locks the closet door*

-Five more minutes later-

Skates: *bangs on door* Times up!

Ember and Kirsten: Gah!

Alex: *snickers* Apparently they forgot the time!

Ember: *opens the door and walks out still blushing* I hate you Skates!

Kirsten: *walks out the door also blushing* Me too! *leaves*

Skates: *hides a pie behind her back as she taps Ember's shoulder* Hey Ember!

Ember: *turns around, annoyed* What is it thi-?

Skates: *throws a pie into Ember's face*

Ember: What the heck?!

Skates: Remember Lloyd's dare? *throws pie into Lloyd's face* besides it's also payback... *growls* for pushing me out of a plane!

Ember: Oh... right... Well see ya later! *leaves*

Alex: Alright now we have Reaper789,  
Skates - Bring Sensei Wu here and discuss tea with him.  
Cole - *Evil laughter* Hunt down and DESTROY, not eat, every cake in Ninjago.  
Lloyd - I believe a certain girl was mentioned in an earlier chapter, give us all her name.  
Jay - I dare you to jump off a cliff backwards, I grant you immortality for this.  
Kai - Use duct tape to make Jay shut up.

Skates: Uhhh ok?

-Later-

Skates: Cole you're up!

Cole: NOOOOOO!

Skates and Alex: EARS!

-Later-

Cole: I hated every moment of that!

Alex: Oh Lloy- Aw crap!

Skates: What's wrong now?!

Alex: Lloyd can't say the name of the certain girl was mentioned in an earlier chapter!

Lloyd: Waffle!

Skates: He and Kai can speak normal for the rest of the chapter…

Kai: Thank you!

Lloyd: OH COME ON!

Skates and Alex: EARS!

Lloyd: Either way, no way am I saying-

Kai: It's Alex!

Lloyd: Kai!

Alex and Skates: What?/WHAT?!

Kai: Not you, it's a different Alex.

Lloyd: I hate you so much Kai!

Jay: Oh great, now I have to jump off a cliff!

Skates and Alex: Backwards!

-A climb later-

Jay: *scared* Here goes nothing…. *jumps off the cliff* AAAAHHHHHH!

-Later-

Jay: Momentary immortality or not, that really h-!

Kai: *puts Duct tape over Jay's mouth* Best dare so far!

Skates: Next is NinjaDragons's dares,  
Just some random dares I thought I would share...  
Cole- Rub pizza in your hair for no reason at all  
Jay- Wear a sock on your hand for the entire chapter  
Zane- Get zapped by a giant electric bug zapper  
Kai- Throw Skates out a random window  
Nya- Battle a giant stinkbug  
Lloyd- Slap someone. Anyone.  
Skates- Eat a Hot dog coated with hotsauce  
Alex- Be thrown into a giant vat of glue, buttermilk and pickles  
By the way I love the show! Keep it up!

Alex: Oh boy…

Cole: *starts to rub a pizza in his hair*

Jay: *puts one sock on one hand* Didn't say I had to have it on each hand!

Skates: Good point, Zane, you're up!

Zane: *touches a giant bug zapper, forgetting he's human now and gets shocked* AAAAAHAHAHAHOW!

Skates and Alex: EARS!

Zane: I forgot that I'm human now!

Kai: *picks Skates up*

Skates: *confused* What are you-?

Kai: *throws Skates out of the nearest window*

Skates: *stands up* I'm glad we're doing this on the first floor! *climbs through the window*

Alex: Your turn Nya!

-Later-

Nya: Now I stink…

Skates: You lost?

Nya: No, I won, but I was fighting a giant stink bug!

Lloyd: *smacks Kai* That's for saying her name!

Alex: I got the hotdog coated in hot sauce for you Skates!

Skates: Ewww uh ahem, *starts to eat the hotdog*

Alex: I made sure it was covered in ghost pepper hot sauce!

Skates: *yells* MY MOUTH WAAATTTTEEEERRRR! *eyes watering*

Alex: Here's some four quart cartons of milk! *gives Skates the milk*

Skates: *opens a carton and drinks straight from it* Ah... *wipes her mouth* I HATE hot sauce!

Alex: While Skates is saving her taste buds, I have to be thrown into a giant vat… What is a vat anyway?

Zane: Pretty much a tub…

Alex: Thanks Zane! I have to be thrown into a giant tub of glue, buttermilk and pickles.

Lloyd: *picks up Alex and throws her into a tub of glue, buttermilk, and pickles*

Alex: *grossed out* This is so weird! *climbs out of it*

-Later-

Alex: Okay, now that I got that mixture out of my fur, let's see if Skates is doing any better.

Kai: You okay Skates?

Skates: *sitting around three empty cartons and is almost finished with the last one and shakes her head no*

Alex: Well this dare will probably make you feel better! Guest says,

Make Zane sing ghostbusters in a ghostbusters suit!

Jay: And?

Alex: It's not just about you Jay! They only dared Zane, that's it!

Zane: Oh boy…

-later-

Zane: *in a ghostbusters suit looking annoyed*

Alex: *laughing* Now this is pretty funny!

Cole: Alright Zane, now sing!

-one ghostbusters song later-

Zane: Who ya gonna call? Ghostbusters!

Skates: *laughing* You were right Alex, that did make me feel better!

Alex: We still have some more dares! The X-Killer says,  
Oh my- skipping that little part-, I can't believe I actually dared u guys. Oh Skates and Alex ur awesome.  
Ok. My dare is:  
Kai-be a night fury for 10 chapters. Sry kai but ur my number 1 favorite chara in ninjago.  
Zane-be a deadly nadder ( for 10 chaps too! Ur my 2nd fav zane. And i love robots)  
Jay-broke up with nya...XD just kidding. Let kai burn ur a- BUTT...XP  
Cole-eat cake. I spare u cole  
Lloyd-hi lloyd! I like mlp too but my fav is fluttershy! XD ok my dare is...face ur greatest fear!  
Nya-kiss jay and cole. I knew u like them both nya.  
Skates-plz can my pokemons join u? My pokemons are blastoise, pikachu, emolga, pachirisu, buneary, mega charizard x and y, diggy diggy hole, and charizard. LOL. I love pokemons. XD if u can, they can attack jay anytime!  
Alex-watch big hero 6, 5 times!

Kai: *turns into a Night Fury*

Zane: *turns into a Deadly Nadder*

Skates: Great, now we have dragons here!

Kai: I think it's Jay's dare next! *shots a plasma ball at Jay*

Jay: Ow! FIRE!

Alex: *covers ears* OW!

Skates: *covers ears as well* Nya!

Nya: *puts out the fire with her water powers*

Alex: Technically Kai use a plasma ball on Jay, but I think that counts since he caught fire.

Skates: Anyway, Cole gets spared and cake!

Cole: Cake

Alex: Now Lloyd has to face his greatest fear!

Lloyd: I have to burn all of my MLP CDs again?!

Skates and Alex: Yep!

-later-

Lloyd: I hated doing that!

Skates: Now Nya has to kiss Jay and Cole.

Nya: *kisses Jay on the lips and Cole on the cheek*

Alex: Now the Pokémon thing…

Skates: Maybe next chapter? Alex, it's time to-

Alex: See ya in about hours… I don't know… five to ten hours! *leaves to watch Big Hero 6 five times*

-Eight hours later-

Skates: Okay, finally dares are from The X-Killer,  
Oh yeah guys did i forget to tell i'm a half dragon? And a dare just to jay  
Jay-fight me at chap 9  
Appeareance:  
Name:The X-Killer(Killer for short)  
Body:white skin, dragon wings, alicorn horn, long smooth black hair, golden eyes, and i always wear pants and shirt, so never dress!  
Weak:Nothing  
Truth:  
Skates-what did u like? Then do it all!  
Kai-do u agree that jay and nya will get married?  
Zane-ur parents is a human but why are u a robot? I've always wanted to ask that  
Jay-do u love nya with all ur soul and heart?  
Nya-u like cole or jay more?  
Cole-why do u like cake?  
Lloyd-are u a brony? Cause i'm a brony too. Though i didn't love mlp that much.  
Wu-why u like tea so much?  
Garmy(garmadon)-do u wanna be good in ur whole life or be bad again?  
Misako-how do u get the scrolls? Did u make it?  
Alex-what sport do u like?

Alex: Well we can't wait to see you next chapter The Killer!

Skates: I like... a guy?

Kai: I don't know… I probably would have to say yes, BUT…

Nya: But what Kai?!

Kai: Nevermind…

Zane: My parents built me, that is how I am a robot and they're not.

Jay: Of course! I love her with all my heart

Alex: Aww!

Skates: What was that?

Alex: *realizes what she said and face palms* Why does this kind of stuff get me?!

Nya: Jay obviously!

Cole: Cake is awesome! THAT. IS. WHY!

Skates and Alex: EARS!

Lloyd: Yes… Yes I am!

Wu: I drink tea because it keeps me calm and focused.

Garmadon: I never want to turn evil again. NEVER!

Misako: Well I have to write my research somewhere, and yes I make my scrolls

Alex: My favorite sport would have to be zip lining, but if you meant a sport with a ball… it would have to be… soccer since my brother plays it!

Skates: Well that's all we have this time! Sorry for the wait guys! my secrets remain! no one shall know my name OR my crush *evilly laughs*

Alex: *rolls her eyes* whatever, Skates... See ya next time!


End file.
